peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Chivalry Duel Mode - PBG Vs. ProJared
PBG and ProJared go head to head on the beta for the new Duel Mode on Chivalry! Synopsis PBG introduces everyone to Chivalry: The Thing. He is with Jared, and they are going to play duel mode against each other. PBG notices the new weapons. PBG tries to destroy a model ship,. but it doesn't do anything. They jump on the table to fight, but PBG gets knocked off. PBG gets hit a few times, and Jared wins. PBG has been face planted into the table! Jared lunges at PBG, but it hits his shield. PBG destroys Jared with his flail. Jared is poking his own dead body. They both taste blood, and then take some time to psych each other out. They lunge at each other, and PBG hits and kills Jared to win 2-1. PBG liked his flail. PBG now tries a sling, a new weapon! Jared runs away from PBG and his sling! PBG can't hits Jared, and Jared stabs PBG. Jared bashes PBG's head off! PBG can't even hit Jared. PBG finds out that he can run and load. PBG runs in circles. Jared takes a lot of damage. PBG hides in the bushes. Jared tries to stab him, but PBG gets in first, winning the duel. Jared stabs PBG several times. Jared wins the second match 2-1. They play a third match, and PBG smashes Jared with a hammer-like weapon. He tries to cut Jared's head off after he dies. He only manages to knock his helmet off. Jared charges at PBG, but PBG lunges, taking Jared down in one hit! PBG wins 2-0. In a new map at the bridge, Jared throws javelins at PBG, who shields it. PBG gets a hit in, and eventually wins, and manages to chop Jared's head off. PBG tells Jared that he needs to step it up. Jared catches PBG off guard with his javalins. Jared shield bashes to win. PBG tries to walk onto the bridge on a tree. He damage himseld, and Jared throws spears into PBG killing him. Jared wins 2-1. They have a tiebreaker match. It is boxing time! PBG wants to play Punch Out music. They punch each other, and PBG wins with a perfect! Jared lunges at PBG while he was taunting! PBG panics and misses is punches, but PBG comes back to win anyway! PBG wins 2-0. PBG wins overall 3-2. Maybe people will think that PBG doesn't suck anymore! PBG shows footage of him charging at Jared and winning. He bashes Jared with his flail! They are on a map with lava below it. PBG wants to see what happens when he jumps into the lava. He jumps in, and slowly dies! They both laugh! PBG kicks Jared into the lava. PBG falls in too! Jared hits PBG with an axe, and PBG's character breaks and no longer works! Jared "fixes" PBG by hitting him with an axe, killing him! They have a boxing match, but Jared pulls out an axe, surprising PBG. PBG tries to shield. Jared laughs as he murders PBG! The trickery! Category:One-offs Category:Videos